


Ausnahmezustand

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [28]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Caring, Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, c!Thiel, h!Boerne
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Boernes Blick sprach Bände. Zumindest für Thiel.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ausnahmezustand

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** h/c - Stimmlos (für mich)  
>  **Genre:** Freundschaft, ein klein wenig h/c  
>  **Personen:** Thiel, Boerne, Silke Haller (in einer Nebenrolle)  
>  **Wörter:** ~1.200  
>  **Zeit:** gut und gerne 120 Minuten *hust*  
>  **A/N:** Das ganze ist ein bißchen ausgefranst, und weder so lustig noch so h/c geworden wie es sollte, aber he, ich hab‘ endlich mal wieder was geschrieben :)

***

"Natürlich kann er arbeiten. Daß er die Stimme verloren hat, beeinträchtigt ja schließlich nicht seine überragenden geistigen Fähigkeiten", erklärte Thiel. Erst als ihn Frau Haller verdutzt ansah, schob er ein verspätetes "meint er" hinterher.

"Das ist doch kein Zustand!" Frau Haller sah Boerne empört an. "Bleiben Sie zuhause und kurieren Sie sich aus wie jeder normale Mensch!"

Boernes Blick sprach Bände. Zumindest für Thiel. "Er ist nicht krank. Er ist nur heiser, und kann selbstverständlich -" Frau Haller funkelte ihn böse an und wendete sich dann wieder Boerne zu. " _Ich_ kann so jedenfalls nicht arbeiten! Wollen Sie mir den ganzen Tag Zettel schreiben?"

Boernes schaute wieder zu ihm, und Thiel spürte unwillkürlich einen Fluchtimpuls in sich aufsteigen. "Vergessen Sie's! Ich bleibe garantiert nicht hier und springe als Ihre Stimme ein! Ich muß selbst arbeiten!" Boernes Blick wurde noch ein bißchen flehentlicher, und Thiel seufzte. "Jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so verdammt stur! Ich hab' Ihnen schon heute Morgen gesagt, daß das keinen Sinn hat, so zur Arbeit zu fahren!" Natürlich hatte Boerne das nicht die Bohne interessiert, und nachdem Thiel aufgefallen war, daß er gerade dabei war, eine Diskussion mit sich selbst zu führen - weil er Boernes fehlenden Part mitübernommen hatte - hatte er aufgegeben zu protestieren.

"Und eigentlich wollte ich auch nur wissen, ob die Untersuchung der Probe neue Ergebnisse geliefert hat." Boerne öffnete den Mund, aber Thiel schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. "Ich hab' Frau Haller gefragt. Soweit reichen meine telepathischen Fähigkeiten jetzt auch nicht."

Boerne schloß den Mund wieder mit einem so verletzten Gesichtsausdruck, daß er Thiel fast leid tat, aber - Herrgott, was war bloß so schlimm daran, mal einen oder zwei Tage nicht arbeiten zu können? Während Frau Haller sich neben ihm taktvoll räusperte und ihn dann in ihr Büro lotste, um ihm die Ergebnisse zu erklären, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Boerne in Richtung seines Büros verschwand.

***

Zehn Minuten später war er schlauer, was seinen aktuellen Fall betraf, und verabschiedete sich von Frau Haller. "Sie kommen doch zurecht?" Das _mit ihm_ schwang mit, ohne daß er es laut ausgesprochen hätte, aber Frau Haller verstand ihn auch so und nickte, inzwischen eher amüsiert. Im Gehen klopfte er noch einmal bei Boerne und steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer. "Ich bin dann weg."

"Und?" fragte Frau Haller, als er die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte.

"Er macht irgendwelchen Papierkram und sagt, das kann er sehr wohl auch ohne Stimme erledigen."

Frau Haller grinste. "Sie sollten wirklich unter die Gedankenleser gehen."

***

Als er das nächste Mal an Boernes Tür klopfte, war es schon spät am Abend. Und die Tür war die Wohnungstür, was Boerne nicht daran hinderte, ihn genauso gekränkt anzusehen wie am Morgen. Als ob das ganze seine Schuld wäre.

"Hier." Er hob die Tasse an, so daß sie in Boernes Blickfeld landen mußte. "Salbeitee mit Honig. Ist ein altes Hausmittel von meiner Mutter."

Boerne verzog das Gesicht.

"Ja ... ich weiß, was Sie von Hausmitteln halten, und daß Sie Arzt sind, und sowieso selbst am besten -" Ein Krächzen unterbrach ihn und Boerne griff nach der Tasse.

"Kommt die Stimme wieder?"

Boerne schüttelte deprimiert den Kopf und nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck Tee.

"Na also", sagte Thiel zufrieden. "Tut gut, oder?"

Boerne verdrehte die Augen, aber er nippte auch ein zweites Mal am Tee, was Thiel als widerwilliges _Ja_ interpretierte. Und dann ließ Boerne die Tasse wieder sinken und sah ihn fragend an, und Thiel starrte zurück, weil ihm plötzlich nichts mehr zu sagen einfiel. Normalerweise redete Boerne. Normalerweise war es auch Boerne, der ihn aus der Wohnung klingelte, vor allem dann, wenn sie sich gestritten hatten. Außerdem hatten sie sich gar nicht gestritten, Boerne war nur mies drauf, weil er nicht reden konnte, aber dafür konnte Thiel schließlich nichts. Er hätte wirklich nicht den ganzen Tag den Übersetzer machen können. Auch wenn es erstaunlich einfach gewesen war zu erraten, was Boerne gerade sagen wollte.

"Na dann ... Gute Besserung, ich geh dann -" Boerne sah ihn immer noch an und Thiel seufzte. "Also gut, meinetwegen ... Aber nur kurz." Er wollte gerade einen Schritt nach vorne machen, als ihn Boernes überraschter Gesichtsausdruck stoppte. Und er war sich ganz sicher gewesen ... hatte er das jetzt falsch verstanden? Er wollte schon zurückrudern, als er die Verlegenheit merkte, die sich in Boernes Überraschung mischte, und ihm klar wurde, daß er wohl schon richtig verstanden hatte, allerdings etwas, was Boerne ansonsten nicht laut gesagt hätte. Entschlossen ging er weiter, bevor das Ganze noch peinlicher wurde. Boerne war eh nicht in der Lage, ihm zu widersprechen.

Bis sie im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren, hatte Boerne sich wieder gefaßt und deutete mit einer einladenden Handbewegung auf die Couch und zog gleichzeitig fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ich hol' mir schon selbst was. Setzen Sie sich und trinken Sie den Tee, bevor er kalt wird."

Tatsächlich fand er im Kühlschrank ein Bier - komisch, früher hatte Boerne nie Bier zuhause gehabt - und als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Boerne mit Wolldecke und Tee auf der Couch.

"Doch erkältet, hm?"

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern, was Thiel als _Ein bißchen. Vielleicht. Aber eigentlich bin ich nicht krank._ interpretierte. Er war schlau genug, das Thema nicht weiter zu vertiefen - das war vermutlich das äußerste an Zugeständnis, was er von Boerne hören würde. Er sparte sich auch den Hinweis, daß das doch alles nicht so schlimm war, weil er dunkel ahnte, daß nicht sprechen zu können für Boerne sicherlich schlimmer war als für ihn. Stattdessen schaltete er den Fernseher an und suchte eine Weile, bis er auf einem der öffentlich rechtlichen Sender einen mittelmäßigen Krimi fand, der leichte Unterhaltung versprach. Und unfreiwillige Komik, wie er nach wenigen Minuten feststellte. Er kommentierte das absolut unprofessionelle Vorgehen des TV-Kollegen und erntete ein amüsiertes Schnauben von Boernes Seite. In die Handlung kam er nicht mehr so richtig, aber das war ja auch nicht wichtig.

***

Thiel war schon halb eingedöst, als Boerne an seinem Ärmel zupfte und ihn aufschrecken ließ. Boerne warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und deutete auf seine Armbanduhr. Schon nach elf … er war wohl doch richtig eingeschlafen. Er stand auf und rieb sich den steifen Nacken. Boerne hustete.

"Sie sollten ins Bett." Das konnte Boerne sich eigentlich selbst denken, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich heute genötigt, mehr zu reden als sonst. "Morgen ist vielleicht alles schon wieder besser."

Boerne sah skeptisch aus, stand aber auch auf und machte Anstalten, ihn zur Tür zu begleiten. Das war auch anders als sonst, aber vielleicht ein Ausgleich dafür, daß er nicht reden konnte.

"Gute Nacht."

Boerne nickte. Aber als Thiel sich umdrehte und gehen wollte, griff eine Hand nach seinem Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest. Er drehte sich wieder zurück und sagte "Ist noch was?", was ziemlich albern war, weil Boerne ja schließlich nicht antworten konnte und ihn erwartungsgemäß nur stumm ansah. Aber seine Übersetzungsfähigkeit für Boernes Blicke, die den ganzen Tag so unerwartet gut funktioniert hatte, schien ausgesetzt zu haben.

Er konnte diesen Gesichtsausdruck einfach nicht zuordnen. "Brauchen Sie noch was?"

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf, ließ ihn aber nicht los.

Er war kurz davor, zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag Stift und Papier zu holen, als der Groschen fiel.

"Da nich' für."

* Fin *


End file.
